


A Possible Scene on The Bridge of Lions, pt. 01

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Gen, Humor, S02 E20 The Bridge of Lions Affair Pt. 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: How Napoleon could have found Illya in Corvy's cat shelter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Man From U.N.C.L.E., its universe, characters and plot belongs to MGM Television, Norman Felton, and his team of authors and scriptwriters. 
> 
> This scribble-doodle is just a work from a fan who isn't a native speaker, and can't use modern image-edition apps, to other fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Any fan who had already watched the classic TV series, or any creative soul who's just passing by, please feel free to make a comment or a suggestion. Best wishes!


End file.
